Noble Families of Pentos
Pentos is a port-city, built upon trade rather than war and conquest, and the wealthiest and most powerful in the city reflect this. Nearly all have a deep and intertwined history with mercantile activity, and the few that don't have gained power from one that has. Before the arrival of the Archsepton, the families Brenyl and Dynilos also resided within the city of Pentos, but refused to convert to the Faith of the Seven. The Brenyl family was exiled for their spite, whereas the Dynilos family's manse was raided by the Poor Fellows and their line extinguished with cudgel and whip. Main Families Chester House Chester was punished following their involvement against the Crown in Brynden's Rebellion. Fearing that the death of Lord Qarlton "the Holyshield" Chester would serve as a martyr and rallying cry for future rebellion, and wishing to reward his more loyal vassals, at Lord Tyrell's order House Chester was unlanded and House Grimm installed as Lords of Greenshield, as well as High Lords of the Shields, in their place. They have remained in Pentos ever since. Hightower House Hightower was also deemed guilty for plunging the Reach into civil war during Brynden's Rebellion and was likewise punished harshly for its treason: no longer would a Hightower sit in the eponymous structure, and instead a cadet branch of House Tyrell would rule over the ancient city. Upon arrival in Pentos, House Hightower was responsible for the expulsion of the Brenyl Family when they refused to convert to the Faith of the Seven. Sunglass Unique among the Westerosi houses now residing within Pentos, House Sunglass did so by choice. Seeking to serve beneath a more faith-focused, the proximity of the Free City making it the clear choice. Renoucing their claim over Sweetport Sound, which has since fallen back into the hands of the Iron Throne, the entire Sunglass family crossed the Narrow Sea before throwing themselves at the feet of the Archsepton. They have remained leal followers since. Iranhor A long-respected family that has called Pentos their home for centuries, the Iranhors are heavily involved in trade with the Vale and Riverlands, bring rare and exotic items from the Free Cities to the people of Westeros for great profit. Since the extinguishing of the Dynilos family, the Iranhor family has taken over much of their operating. The cogs of the family also specialise in the transport of delicate silks, laces and lens from the Daughters to the south, and have been known to sail as far as the Summer Isles seeking out precious gemstones and exotic hardwoods to transport and sell through the Known World for vast profit, much of which is then given to the Faith of the Seven as penitence for their prior heresies. Narratys Residing in a manse in the western part of the city, the Narratys family owns a menagerie of animals from across Essos, Westeros and Sothoryos, including a pair of striped zorses from the Plains of the Jogos Nhai, half a dozen pale-haired monkeys known commonly as Little Valyrians, and a pool containing a dark-scaled lizard-lion from the Neck. The creatures have proved to be a popular attraction for the wealthy children of the other noble and merchant families, but in recent years it has been opened to all under the guise of showing the people of Pentos the wonders of the natural world made by the Seven, the Faith the family now follows. The family also owns a Valyrian Steel longsword named Prosperity, in reference to the annual Festival of Prosperity, although this tradition has since been discontinued by the Archsepton and replaced with the Festival of the Maiden. Category:Pentos Category:Essos Category:Essosi Category:Free Cities